HISTORY OF GRAVITATIOLAL WAVES
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) February 22 , 2016 After the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) which confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of Newton’s third law, Einstein (1936) rejected his idea of gravitational waves (1916) but he continued to believe in the hypothesis of space time ripples, which may exist after my discovery of the quantum length contraction and the quantum time dilation, which cannot be related to Einstein's ideas of space and time. It occurs when the velocity c of a photon with mass m = hν/c2 is parallel to the gravitational force acting at a distance . According to Newton’s second law the mass of the photon increases under a length contraction and a time dilation . ' '''EARLY THEORIES OF GRAVITATIONAL WAVES PROPAGATING THROUGH THE FALLACIOUS ARISTOTELIAN ETHER ' Prior to the discovery of the well-established laws of Newton (1687), the Platonists explained the motions of planets by relating planets to certain “necessary” attributes of divine beings. Ptolemy and Copernicus explained it by relating the planetary paths to the mathematical combination of certain more or less geometrical figures. In 1637 and 1644 Descartes published his works the Optics and the Principles of philosophy by using the fallacious Aristotelian ether. Both were wrong and left an indelible impact on subsequent thinking about the nature of light and gravity respectively. Even after the triumph of Newtonian physics, many scientists still shared Descartes’ preference for avoiding the fundamental “action at a distance” and for postulating instead that space is filled with pieces of matter that can interact only when they touch. What appeared in Newton’s well-established law of universal gravitation to be long-range forces acting across empty space, such as gravity, would on Descartes’ hypothesis be explained by the propagation of waves through an invisible ethereal matter that was imagined to fill the intervening space. For Descartes, all motion was relative: one piece of matter could be said to be moving only with respect to other pieces of matter in its vicinity. This hypothesis led to the wrong idea that the earth is “at rest” without abandoning the Copernican system! Moreover such fallacious ideas led to the abandonment of natural laws of Newton, Coulomb and Ampere (involving forces acting at a distance) in favor of the wrong Maxwellian fields the invalid theories of special and general relativity and the fallacious theories of the wrong Standard model including strong and weak interactions based on wrong force carriers, like gravitons, virtual photons, the mesons of Yukawa (1935) the W and Z bosons of Weinberg (1968) and the gluons with color forces of Gell-Mann (1973). Under such fallacious ideas in 2003 I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governwd by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism". ' ' '''NEWTON’S “I FEIGN NO HYPOTHESES” The well-established law of gravitational forces acting at a distance explains Kepler’s empirical laws and a wealth of other phenomena. But there remained one feature which gravely bothered Newton. How could one account for gravity itself ? What is that causes the attraction of one body for another ? Rather than accept the fundamental action at a distance ''most scientists preferred Descartes’ waves moving through a fallacious ether. ( It is indeed fortunate that in 1887 the famous experiment of the two American physicists Michelson and Morley , the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) and the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) rejected the fallacious ether and the wrong fields in favor of the fundamental action at a distance ). At the end of the Book III of the ''Principia ''Newton put his remarks: “ But hitherto I have not been able to discover the cause of those properties of gravity from phenomena observation and experimentation], and I feign no hypotheses…. To us it is enough that gravity does really exist, and act according to the laws which we have explained, and abundantly serves to account for all the motions of the celestial bodies and of our sea.” It is of interest to note that Newton’s law of gravity involving forces acting at a distance led to the discoveries of the electric and magnetic forces of the two laws of Coulomb and Ampere. '''WRONG MAXWELL’S FIELDS (1865)AND INVALID EINSTEIN’S GRAVITATIONALWAVES (1916)' In 1916 Einstein under his massless quanta of fields in his theory of general relativity proposed the gravitational waves for the transmission of gravitational forces, because he believed incorrectly that the gravitational force is similar to the electromagnetic force transmitted via the fallacious electromagnetic fields of Maxwell. According to Albert Einstein's theory of special relativity, instantaneous action at a distance was seen incorrectly to violate the relativistic upper limit on speed of propagation of information. If one of the interacting objects were to suddenly be displaced from its position, the other object would feel its influence instantaneously, meaning information had been transmitted faster than the speed of light. Moreover in his Principle of Equivalence starting with the equality of constant inertial mass mo and gravitational mass m (when a body is on the earth of mass M and radius R) Einstein rejects himself. According to Newton’s law of gravitational force acting at a distance we may write moα = GmM/R2 This means that the constant inertial mass in gravity is equal to the gravitational mass, because Galileo proved that all bodies at a location fall with the same acceleration α. However Einstein's wrong hypothesis of gravitational waves led to complications, because the constant inertial mass mo in his invalid theory of special relativity (1905) was replaced by the concepts of wrong rest mass mo and invalid relativistic mass m. In fact, the increase of the electron mass in the correct Compton effect is due to the photon absorption, which contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass, while Einstein's special elativity violates these two conservation laws developed by the Greek philosophers. Although Einstein's general theory of relativity isinvalid today for many physicists the wrong gravitational waves are assumed to be significant because it is believed they carry information allowing them to look back into the very beginnings of the universe. For example in “Gravitational wave -Wikipedia” one reads: “The existence of gravitational waves is a possible consequence of the Lorentz invariance of general relativity since it brings the concept of a finite speed of propagation of the physical interactions with it. By contrast, gravitational waves cannot exist in the Newtonian theory of gravitation, which postulates that physical interactions propagate at infinite speed.” One of the conditions that a relativistic theory of gravitation must meet is to be mediated with a speed that does not exceed c, the speed of light in a vacuum. It could be seen from the previous wrong Maxwell’s theory that the invalid relativistic theory of gravitation would have to use the fallacious concept of a field or something similar EXPERIMENTS OF THE QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT INVALIDATE EINSTEIN’S GRAVITATIONAL WAVES It is of interest to note that the experiments of the quantum entanglement confirmed accurately Newton’s law of gravity (1687) and the electromagnetic laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) involving forces acting at a distance. Nevertheless Einstein in 1935 could not accept the correctness of the quantum entanglement and called Newton’s action at a distance as a SPOOKY ACTION AT A DISTANCE. (See my “QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT REJECTS EINSTEIN”). In other words the experiments of the quantum entanglement invalidate Maxwell’s fields and Einstein’s gravitational waves. In 1936, twenty years after Albert Einstein introduced the concept of gravitational waves, the great physicist took another look at his math and came to a surprising conclusion. 'Together with a young collaborator, I arrived at the interesting result that gravitational waves do not exist, though they had been assumed a certainty to the first approximation,' he wrote in a letter to friend Max Born. Interestingly, his research denouncing gravitational waves was rejected by Physical Review Letters, the journal that just published proof of their existence. The story shows that even when Einstein's wrong, it's because he was already right the first time. (See “Even Einstein doubted his gravitational waves”). Therefore Einstein in his book “The evolution of Physics” (1938) and especially in chapter TIME-SPACE-CONTINUUM avoided to write about his gravitational waves. Instead he wrote: “Even in the relativity theory we can still use the dynamic picture if we prefer it. But we must remember that this division into time and space has no objective meaning since time is no longer absolute". Moreover in chapter GENERAL RELATIVITY he introduced again relative motions of special relativity. Thus he wrote: “Take two bodies, the sun and the earth, for instance. The motion we observe is again relative. It can be described by connecting the c.s. with either the earth or the sun”. In fact, in “RELATIVITY BY KALIAMBOS” I replaced Einstein’s wrong theories of relativity by the well-established laws of Newton by analyzing carefully Newton’s local absolute motions of two bodies orbiting around a common barycenter. On this basis one concludes that the gravity acting continuously at a distance proceeds from simple systems to compound ones with favored reference frames . For example in the simplest system (earth-astronaut) an astronaut orbits around the barycenter, which is at the center of the earth, because his mass is much less than the mass of the earth. Since in the compound system [ sun-(earth, astronaut) ] both the earth and the astronaut behave like a point mass orbiting around the favored sun, then, in the same way the most compound solar system moves around the center of our galaxy, and so forth. Also in chapter FIELD AND MATTER Einstein summarizing avoided again to write about the gravitational waves. Instead he wrote: “The theory of relativity arises from the field problems. The contradictions and inconsistencies of the old theories force us to ascribe new properties to the time-space continuum, to the scene of all events in our physical world.” However, in 1954 Einstein expressing his frustration to M. Besso wrote: “I consider it quite possible that physics cannot be based on the field concept, i.e., on continuous structures”. GRAVITATIONAL WAVES OR SPACETIME RIPPLES? In 1969 the Maryland physicist Joseph Weber announced that he detected gravitational waves but he couldn’t identify the source. In 1970 Weber said that waves he detected passed through the center of galaxy—a key indicator of gravitational waves. However, the rate at which Weber was detecting waves raised some red flags among other researchers. In 1973 researchers cast doubt on Weber’s findings when they were unable to replicate his findings. In 1978 Scientists announced that they discovered further evidence of gravitational waves by studying the change of orbits of two objects in the constellation Aquila. After four years, they were able to measure a change that matched up with Einstein’s calculations of how the interaction between the two would be affected by giving off gravitational waves. “We don’t claim to have detected gravitational waves themselves,” said one scientist on the project, “but simply proved they exist.” In 1990 construction begins on the Laser Interferometer Gravitational-wave Observatory (LIGO) facilities that would eventually help confirm the existence of gravitational waves. The hope was that the new technology would not only measure the effects of gravitational waves, but also detect the waves themselves. In March 2014, astronomers at Harvard operating the Bicep2 telescope, based near the South Pole, believed they had found gravitational waves, but their results were proven to be inaccurate. (See “Gravitational waves turn to dust after claims of flawed analysis”). Nevertheless, at this point, Einstein's theory for many physicists is expected to take hold, with the pair predicted to succumb to a death spiral sending ripples known as gravitational waves through space-time, the very fabric of the universe. On February 11, 2016 the LIGO teams announced that they ‘heard’ ripples in the fabric of space and time or ‘gravitational waves’ from the powerful collision of two black holes that sent a shudder through the universe. Since the hypothesis of gravitational waves violates Newton’s third law it is possible that the LIGO detection is due to space time ripples based on my discovery of length contraction and time dilation.( See my "Space time ripples of laws"). Such a situation of quantum physics was formulated in my Photon-Matter Interaction: hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 In my discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION the opposite charges of the dipole photon in the photoelectric effect interact with the charge (-e ) of an electron as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e) (dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW/dm = c2 Of course this situation of quantum dynamics differs from the Newtonian mechanics because the increase of the electron mass occurs under a basic length contraction and time dilation. According to the well-established electromagnetic laws I discovered that a dipole photon behaves like an electric dipole moving at u = c with respect to its source of light having equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion at the same time. However during the interaction of the photon charges with the charge (-e) of the electron the magnetic force Fm occurs after the eletric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt. To avoid this situation which violates Newton’s third law of instantaneous simultaneity the velocity dy/dt always must approach to zero under the contraction of dy and the dilation dt. SPACETIME RIPPLES OF QUANTUM PHYSICS REJECT EINSTEIN Another hypothesis of general relativity is that time intervals appear to be dilated ( clocks are seen to turn more slowly) when we look into regions of space in which there are strong electromagnetic forces due to massive stars. Einstein under his massless quanta of fields interpreted incorrectly the so-called gravitational shift. So after the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s self propagating fields I presented at the international conference “Frontiesr of Fundamental Physics (1993) my paper of dipole photons which have mass m = hν/c2 .(See my “Discovery of photon mass”). In fact, according to the quantum physics when the velocity c of the dipole photon is parallel to the gravitational force Fg the photon mass is increased under the application of Newton’s second law. In this case we may write Fgds = dW= hdν = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 Note that during the increase of the mass the gravitational acceleration approaches to zero under a length contraction and time dilation. When a massive star emits radiation the result is an observed shift of spectral-line frequencies toward the red (law-frequency) end of the spectrum. This gravitational “red shift” of light that is coming to us from massive stars was observed in the 1920s by astronomers. The gravitational red shift is also in another phenomenon that has aroused interest among astrophysicists: the “gravitational collapse” of extremely massive stars. As the star collapsed, its intense gravitational force would impose greater and greater red shift on all emitted radiation , until finally the frequency tends to zero and no radiation could escape at all; hence the star could no longer be seen. On the other hand all radiation (and matter) approaching the vicinity of the star would be sucked into it by strong gravitational forces and could not escape. Such a star would appear to us as a “black hole”. Recently (February 11, 2016) researchers of LIGO announced that they have detected ripples in the fabric of space. The news was announced by members of the Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory (LIGO), a 15-nation, 900-scientist, $1 billion experiment that has searched for signs of the phenomenon since 2002. "Finally these waves have been detected on Earth with an unbelievably sensitive experiment. And, surprisingly, the source of the waves is a system of two black holes in orbit around each other, that spiral inward and smash together," Cornell physics and astrophysics professor Saul Teukolsky confirmed in a statement emailed to Tech Insider. The ripples the researchers detected were created by two black holes colliding and merging to form a single black hole 1.3 billion years ago. When the two black holes merged, they released the energy of three suns. Marka said. "We don't actually know what happens around a black hole. We don't know what happens when a black hole meets another black hole. We don't know what happens when a black hole eats something." Dense objects that move really, really fast can radically distort spacetime, some with enough energy to trigger ripples like a speedboat accelerating across a placid lake.This description of spacetime ripples was pure conjecture, though, until 1974. That's when astronomers Russell Hulse and Joseph Taylor stumbled upon the deep-space equivalent of two speedboats spiraling into each other. Category:Fundamental physics concepts